A Different World
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: The original series characters meet the reboot series characters and craziness ensues.
1. Alternative Dimensions

**Chapter 1: Alternative Dimensions:**

 **Author's Note: I just came up with this ridiculously crazy idea that I thought would be absolutely hilarious. I** **hope you agree. I** **don't own any Star Treks.**

"Sir, we are receiving unusual readings." Spock reported.

"Explain Spock." Kirk ordered.

"I cannot, sir."

"Sir, I don't think you're going to believe this, but there's another starship coming. It's called- the Enterprise."

"Theories, Mr. Spock."

"I have reason to believe we may have somehow traveled into an alternative dimension. That would explain the strange readings we have been getting."

"Hail them."

"They are already hailing us."

"On screen."

Kirk looked shocked as Kirk appeared on screen. Sure they looked different, but they both knew they were looking at another version of themselves and they couldn't believe their eyes. They both looked at each other wide eyed and their was a long awkard silence.

"I am James T. Kirk, captain of the Enterprise. What's your name?" One of them eventually asked even though they already suspected what the answer would be.

"I am also James T. Kirk. Captain of this Enterprise. How did you get here?"

"My Mr. Spock believes we have accidentally wandered right into your dimension. We do not know how."

They both just stared at one another unsure of what to do.

"Perhaps, you should come abroad my ship so we can work together to get you back into your own timeline." One of the Kirks eventually said.

"Mr. Spock?" The other Kirk asked.

"I do believe that is a wise course of action, sir." Spock stated.

The Kirk beamed aboard the other Kirk's ship with Spock and Bones and he was surprised how advanced it seemed to look. He was also annoyed by the blinding lights wondering how the hell anyone could possibly see in this ship.

His annoyance was interrupted by the reboot Kirk.

"I would shake your hand, but I believe we are already acquainted with one another." Reboot Kirk said.

Reboot Spock and reboot Bones walked in. Reboot Spock wasn't surprised or intrigued at all to meet himself as he already had meet himself before but original Spock was surprised and intrigued as he had not yet meet himself before.

Bones and Bones looked at one another as if they had just meet a ghost.

"I still don't believe this Jim. I mean how is this even possible?!" Original McCoy asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure this out."

"I hope so."

 **Author's Note: So... what did you think? Was it a good start or should I** **go back and make it better?**


	2. Bones vs Bones

**Chapter 2:** **Bones vs Bones:**

 **Author's Note: Now to get to the fun! Hope ya like it!**

While the Kirks were talking to one another McCoy and McCoy stared at one another as if trying to figure each other out.

"So uh- I guess you're another version of me."

"I guess so."

"Ever get annoyed by the hobgoblin."

"Who are you calling hobgoblin?!"

"Calm down. I was talking about Spock."

"I know he's cold but he doesn't deserve to be called a hobgoblin!"

"For crying out loud! How could you say that?"

"Spock deserves some respect!"

"I know he does. I just call him hobgoblin to mess with him!"

"How could you do that?!"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because he's my friend."

"He's my friend too."

"Do you treat all your friends like that?"

"No, of course not! Just the pointed eared devil."

Reboot McCoy laughed, "You must dislike him more than I do."

"Yeh, I suppose so."

The ship shook a little.

"What was that?!"

Both Chekovs found themselves alone on a planet together.

"How did we get here?" Original Chekov asked.

"I don't know. The ship shook and now we're here." Reboot Chekov replied.

"How do we get back?"

"I don't know, but we can figure out a way."

"Yes, our superior Russian minds will figure this one out."

"You're from Russia too?"

"Of course I am. I may be from a different universe but I was still born on the greatest country of earth."

"You can say that again."

Both Chekovs soon began talking about how much they liked Russia. Meanwhile, both Kirks hear the news that their Chekov was missing.

"What? Chekov is gone?"

"Yes, sir."

"Our Chekov is gone as well."

"We have to find them!"

 **Author's Note: Was it any good? Tell me what you thought! 8D!**


	3. The Chekovs are Missing

**Chapter 3:** **The Chekovs are Missing:**

 **Author's Note: More fun. 8D! Don't own any Star Treks.**

They first tried beaming the Chekov's back but without the reboot Chekov's amazing transporting skills, they had no chance getting them back that way. They began scanning nearby planets in search of the Chekovs but could find nothing.

Meanwhile, on a planet far away. The Chekovs ran right into an alien species. They looked shocked as the alien bowed to them like they were gods. Being here even by accident was already a violation of the Prime Directive so neither of them decided to play god. Yet, more creatures came seeming out of nowhere and bowed to them. They both exchanged questioning looks as they were surrounded by worshipers.

They were given jewels and other things and they both tried to get away but they couldn't escape through the crowd of aliens.

 **(STAR TREK)**

"I found them, sir!" Reboot Sulu exclaimed and he looked oddly at the double Kirk, double Spock, and double McCoy.

"Do you think you could find a way to get them back?" Reboot Kirk asked.

"Uh- uh yes, sir. We can't transport them out but I could pilot a shuttle to get them back."

"Let's do it then."

The Kirks went with Sulu to get the Chekovs back. The Chekovs were found running away from a group of angry aliens and they were covered with jewels.

"Did you two steal from them?"

"Of course not, sir!" Both Chekovs exclaimed.

"They gave this to us, sir." Reboot Chekov said.

"Yeh, they thought we were gods or something. I don't know what we did but they must have figured out we weren't who we thought they were so they drew weapons on us." Original Chekov added.

"Yeh, but we have no time to explain captain. We have to leave now!" Reboot Chekov said as the aliens got closer and closer.

"Okay, let's go." The original Kirk said and they barely got off the surface in time.

The aliens shot arrows at the shuttle but their weapons were inferior to the technology.

Both Chekovs took the jewels off and smiled at one another. They became fast friends.

 **Author's Note: So... what did you think?**


	4. Fencing

**Chapter 4:** **Fencing:**

 **Author's Note: For this chapter I'm going to have the Sulus fencing with one another. Don't own Star Treks.**

Reboot Sulu was messing with the transporter after they got the Chekovs back when he accidentally beamed himself onto the other ship. The other Enterprise looked dark and weird as if it were some sort of dream and not real. He looked surprised when he ran into himself.

"So you must be the other version of myself."

"I guess so."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like fencing. What about you?"

"I like fencing too. In fact, I'm a fencing champion."

"Yeh right. I bet you couldn't bet me."

"I bet I can."

"Fine we'll see about that."

The Sulus went into a room in which they could fence. Original Sulu gave reboot Sulu a nice sword and they started fencing one another. They seemed to be at a draw. Neither of them could get the advantage. Original Sulu fought a tiny bit better but it wasn't enough to beat the reboot Sulu. They fought and they fought for hours at a draw until they both became utterly exhausted at the same time.

"You're a pretty good fighter."

"So are you."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"No, the captain will start wondering where I am. Maybe we should send you back."

Sulu sent reboot Sulu back, but also accidentally sent Uhura. Uhura is surprised when she sees herself kissing Spock. She looked absolutely disgusted.

"What the hell?" She said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Spock asked.

"I don't like Spock! What kind of world is this?"

"You may not like Spock, but I do." The other Uhura said.

"But he's vulcan. He doesn't even show emotions! How could that even work out?"

"I don't know, but we do love each other."

"Know what? Nevermind, I'm going back to my Enterprise where things actually make sense."

Uhura beamed herself back unable to get rid of the image of her kissing Spock. A look of absolute disgust showed clearly on her face.

 **Author's Note: Ha ha! This was entertaining at least for me!**


	5. Going Home

**Chapter 5:** **Going Home:**

 **Author's Note: This will be the grand finale! The end to another (hopefully great)** **story.**

Back on his own ship the original Kirk paced the bridge, "I don't like being in this universe. The other Kirk is even more reckless than me."

"And the other McCoy is more annoying." McCoy commented.

"The other Spock confuses me." Spock said.

"Why?" Kirk asked.

"Because he seems to be in love with Uhura but I have personally never had feelings for her. I am more logical than that."

"You certainly are Spock. It makes no sense that any version of you would fall in love with anyone and how could that even work out?" McCoy said.

"I do not know. It doesn't make sense."

"We're getting out of this silly universe without the other Kirks help because my eyes are still hurting from all the damn lens flares. Besides I don't like the other Kirk."

"Well I liked the other Chekov." Chekov blurted out.

"Why? Did you talk about Russia with him?"

"Yeh, sir. He seems to love the motherland as much as I do."

"Well, I know he's probably your friend now, but we can't stay here. We don't belong here."

"Okay sir. How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know."

"I hate to say this sir but we may need the other Jim's help."

"Okay fine, but he better not have us do something completely mad."

 **(STAR TREK)**

"Sir, I think I've figured out a way to get them out of this universe. I have can create a stable wormhole that should take them back home." Reboot Chekov said.

"That's brilliant. I was getting tired of them anyways. The other Kirk just doesn't seem like me." Kirk said.

"That's because he's not as mad as you Jim." McCoy commented.

"How could the Enterprise survive without my madness?"

"A lot more safely, I assume."

"Pfft, that's boring!"

"Boring is better than dangerous."

"Whatever you say Bones. Let's just tell them we figured out a way to get home."

 **(STAR TREK)**

"It seems like the other Enterprise has found a way to get us home. Apparently, they are going to send us through a wormhole." Kirk announced.

"Have they all gone mad? How could they create a wormhole stable enough for us to go through and how could they know it would bring us back home?"

Reboot Chekov's voice came through the com and was projected throughout the ship, "If you follow my instructions exactly you should be fine."

"Was this your idea?" Original Kirk asked.

"Yes."

"Never mind sir. I don't think I like the other Chekov." Original Chekov said.

"What?!" Reboot Chekov asked.

"I didn't say anything." Original Chekov said pretending like nothing had happened.

"You should like the other Chekov. He seems cool." Sulu commented.

"But he's smarter than me. He made me feel just dumb right now so I don't like him."

"I didn't just stop liking the alternative me even if I couldn't beat him at fencing."

"Well, you should at least be mad at him."

"But I'm not."

"Now what. Let's just hurry and get through this wormhole."

"Whatever you say Pavel." Sulu taunted.

"Hikaru!" Chekov replied sticking his tongue out at him.

They followed reboot Chekov's orders exactly and made it through the wormhole. Kirk smirked and wondered what the other Kirk was thinking about them.

 **Author's Note: So was it fantastically awesome? I hope it was.**


End file.
